The present invention relates to foodstuff and animal feedstuff comprising an anti-bacterial composition, said composition exerting an anti-bacterial effect in the gastro-intestinal tract of said animals. The present invention also relates to feedstuff which have a beneficial effect on animal growth.
It is well known that domestic animals and particularly young animals, are susceptible to contracting severe gastro-intestinal infections which mainly result from infections of E. coli and different species of Salmonella. Heretofore known methods to eliminate these infections include either the administration of antibiotics with the inherent risk of forming bacterial species which are resistant to antibiotics, or vaccination which is relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,116 to Bjorck discloses an anti-bacterial system comprising a thiocyanate, a solid water-soluble peroxide donor and lactoperoxidase. However, it was noted that the utilization of this lactoperoxidase system does not combat diarrhea which is common in young animals, particularly during the first weeks of life. An increase in the lactoperoxidase concentration to combat this detriment, did not result in significant improvement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anti-bacterial system which reduces intestinal infections in animals particularly during the first weeks of life, while additionally improving the weight gain in such animals.